Talk:We Can Play! (1991 Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-71.241.146.194-20120803195450
Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Filming began in June 15, 1996 and ended in June 22, 1996. Production began in August 2, 1996 and ended August 10, 1996. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangments from this movie are also used in "Barney in Concert". *This home video uses stock background music from some Backyard Gang 1991 videos and Season 1 videos. *The musical arrangments for Listen to the Mockingbird, The Senses Song, and Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay were also used in the "Barney's Easy Breezy Day!" (March 23, 1992). *The musical arrangements for "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" has the same arrangements from "Rock with Barney" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *The musical arrangements for "Just Imagine" has the same arrangments same vocals from from "An Adventure of Make-Believe". *The musical arrangements for "Listen to the Mockingbird Version" has the same arrangements from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day" (March 23, 1992). *The musical arrangements for "Six Little Ducks" has the same arrangements from "Rock with Barney" and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's Season 3 vocals from different Season 3 home videos. *The musical arrangements for "The Fishing Song" has the same arrangements from "Barney Goes to School" and the same vocals from "Gone Fishing!" (normal-pitched in the first verse and low-pitched in the second verse and the same speed as Barney Goes to School). *The musical arrangements for "The Bear Hunt" has a mix of arrangements from the Season 1 episodes, "My Family's Just Right for Me" and "Caring Means Sharing" (the same ones for Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear) and "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" and a mix of different vocals from 1996 Season 3 episodes and lyrics from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses". *The musical arrangements for "Where is Thumbkin?" has the same arrangements from "Barney in Concert" and vocals from 1996 Season 3 episodes. *The musical arrangements for "Tinkerputt's Song" has same vocals from "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangments for "Pop Goes The Weasel" has the same arrangements from "Barney In Concert". *The musical arrangements for "Itsy Bitsy Spider" has the same vocals from "Up We Go!" (same speed as Barney in Concert and mixed with 1996 vocals) and the same arrangements from "Barney in Concert". *This version of I Love You has the same musical arrangement from Playing It Safe, with the vocals from Barney's Talent Show (low-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse and the same speed as Barney's Campfire Sing Alongs's version). *This Barney special includes 55 special songs. *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is the special where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, Barney is seen throwing a dance party at school with his BJ, Baby Bop and friends. *The deer that is in the woods is a full-bodied puppet. He can be used from the Barney book, "What Can It Be?". *The skunk in the farm is real. *The lion that scared Baby Bop is the same as Jackie the Lion from the 1953 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures logo. *The bee that stung BJ is animated. *The shark that is in front of the boat is CGI-animated by the Pixar Animation Studios crew. *The pelican is a full-bodied puppet. *The bear that scared Baby Bop and BJ is puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Brendan wears different clothes. *Seth wears different clothes. *Scott wears different clothes. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise" and "Are We There Yet". *Juan wore the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ!". *Zachary wears different clothes. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time" and the same hairstyle from "1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Kathy wore the same clothes in "At Home with Animals" and the same hairstyle from "Anyway, We Slice It". *Hannah wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat" and the same hairstyle from "Camp Wannawannaround". *Chip wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Julie wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "If the Shoe Fits". *Wendy wears different clothes. *Miss Etta Kette is mentioned by Scooter McNutty. *After Barney comes to life and the kids hug him, BJ and Baby Bop arrives at the playground. First, they say "Hi, everybody!", then BJ says "What's going on!". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and Baby Bop says “Hi, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Once Upon a Time". Also, she says "Hi, everybody!" along with BJ. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's going on!", the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety, except it is mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. Also, he says "Hi, everybody!" along with Baby Bop. *After Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing "Today, We Can Say", Hannah and Chip arrive at the playground. *Before "Let's Play Together", Scott comes into the school. *When Scott comes into the school and says "Hi!" to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids, the sound clip is the same as Steve's "Hi!" from "Blue's Clues: Story Time". *When Scooter pops up the tree part of the treehouse and sees Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids looking up a magazine of going on a trip, he says "Hi, there! What're ya doin'?". Next, Seth says "We're looking up a magazine. Would you like to look it up?". Then, Scooter says "Not right now, Seth. I have a lot of stuff to do. Miss Etta told me that she and I can do some chores". *During a scene of which Seth says "If you can think in your own mind, we can go on a trip in no time!", the music from "The Queen of Make Believe" (when Michael makes a leash for the dragon using the anything string) is used. *When Scooter says "Oh, yeah?" during a conversation with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *After "You Can Count on Me", Mr. Boyd arrives the school classroom. *When Mr. Boyd arrives the school classroom, he tells Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids to go on a trip. They then go on a trip but Scooter says "Hey! Wait for me!" and quickly joins the trip. *When Barney and Mr. Boyd cries "Whoa!" while the caboose is too fast, Barney's sound clip is the same sound clip from "Imagination Island" (when the storm is striking the ship) and Mr. Boyd's sound clip is the same as the knight's sound clip from the Rugrats episode: "Faire Play" (when the knight falls into the pond), except it was pitched down to -1. *When Barney and Mr. Boyd scream while the caboose is too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Ord's scream from "A Liking to Biking" (when Ord holds on the tire swing to make him stop falling), except it does sound like Barney's Season 3 scream, and Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Patrick Smartypants" (when Patrick falls down the cliff), except it was pitched down to -2. *When Baby Bop and BJ cry "Whoa!" while the caboose is too fast, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island" and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When Scooter screams "Yah!" while the caboose is too fast, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *When Brendan says "Stop!" while the caboose is too fast, the sound clip is the same as Strawberry's sound clip from "Meet Strawberry Shortcake", except it does sound like Brendan's voice. *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids scream about the runaway caboose, Baby Bop's scream is the same Chuckie scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is scared about the high-slide), BJ's scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" (when SpongeBob is scared of Mr Krabs as a Krabby Patty), Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "The Algae's Always Greener" (when Plankton flies screaming around the warp time), Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo!" (when Scooter falls into some mud), and the kids' scream are the same scream from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (when Patty says "It's a bear!"). *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids scream before the caboose crashes, Baby Bop's scream is the same Chuckie scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon by Tommy and into the sand pit), except it was pitched down to -3, BJ's scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang slide down a icy mountain), Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "Bucket Sweet Bucket" (when Plankton is pushed by a river of water from The Krusty Krab), Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo!" (when Scooter falls into some mud), and the kids' scream are the same scream from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (when Patty says "It's a bear!"). *When Barney cries "Whoa!" before the caboose crashes, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Great Adventure", except it was pitched up to +1. *Though after Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids screamed and the caboose is too fast, the train crashes into the ground. Luckily, nobody was injured, except for the train. *During a scene of the caboose going too fast, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme is used. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes.